The present disclosure generally relates to managing scripts to load a web page, and in particular, to loading interdependent scripts (e.g., plug-ins) from an asynchronous queue.
Software components are commonly downloaded as plug-ins to add specific abilities to software applications. The components may be individually specified and downloaded by a user to customize the functionalities of an application. The incorporation of multiple components into software applications, however, may result in a variety of issues.